User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Nikita Dragun Ophelia Hotass Trinity The Tuck You ladies...are safe. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...A'keria Chanel Davenport Nicholas: For me, you nailed Cardi head on. You captured all her "-isms" and you were able to put it into a well constructed answer and you made it funny. I do feel like Cardi was a safe choice, since it's kinda getting easy to make her funny. I still liked that you threw in new jokes in ways we haven't seen before. Your Cardi look was on point and it was really good, and your runway was probably one of the best representation of the sign, but I didn't really like the gown. Overall, I love seeing you really bounce back and I hope you can keep the momentum going! Chi: This week was a great week for you. Pretty much everything in your performance was flawless. I loved your snatch game, I thought the answer was a combination of the classic Cardi we already know mixed with different elements that made it really entertaining. The look was perfect and I could tell exactly who it was instantly. Your zodiac look was beautiful and it was definitely giving me Pisces, but it was really pedestrian to me. But overall, you gave us a great snatch game! Next up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: Tonight, I thought your answer was quite underwhelming. It was a huge risk to do Beyoncé, but unfortunately it didn't pay off. I know your options were limited, but I feel like you could've done a bit more with your answer to make her funny and really make it work. Your look was Beyoncé, but it didn't match the reference. Your runway however was my favorite of the night, but I really wish I could've seen the full look. You've kinda hit a slump and I really want you to start pushing it because now is not the time to get comfortable. Chi: I'll start with your runway. I definitely got Taurus from the look, and the look as a whole is pretty stunning, so great job. As for your snatch game, I liked the answer I just feel like we've seen it done before and better. Last season, Kim K did the same joke and I think it didn't land as well this time. And as for your reference look, I got Beyoncé but when you put them side by side it's really not pleasing. I feel like you're losing the steam that you had at the beginning of the competition, and I know you're better than this. Please bring it harder next week. Next up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: In the past, we've told you to loosen up and just have fun with and to not be so uptight so when I saw that you were doing Rebecca More I was excited to see you break through that "serious" wall and with your snatch game you really impressed me. Your answer was totally Rebecca More and although I wasn't laughing really hard, it definitely had some humor to it. Your snatch game look is on point as it should be, so great job on that again. Your runway however would've been so much better if you went as Aries, and not cause I am an Aries, but because I think that would've been a much better fit. Chi: I know you were really worried about snatch game, and I'm here to tell you... you don't have anything to be worried about! I really fucking LOVED your Rebecca More, it was such a bold choice and we've never seen it before, so great job. The answer was spot-on and it was also really funny! If I had to nitpick, I wish you had involved more of your answer with the actual question. Your snatch game look was PERFECT, I might've liked more skin showing considering the character, but with the reference picture you sent I thought it was great. As for your zodiac look, yes it's great, and yes Taurus have horns... BUT OH MY GOD THAT LOOK IS SO ARIES! You could have easily secured the win if you said Aries instead of Taurus, but you decided not to. Shame. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: After being in the bottom last week, tonight you really bounced back. Your snatch game as Uma was a little confusing, but funny nonetheless. It was quite the risk, but unlike some, it actually payed off. I do wish the answer was better edited, because they were a couple grammatical errors, but all it takes is just reading your submission over and making sure you have the grammar down. Your snatch game look wasn't very good, it was just the hair that made it match, and they weren't even the same color. Your runway was okay, I think you look good, but the color kinda takes away from it matching the actual sign. Chi: You took a risk this week, and for the most part, it paid off. I though Uma was a great and unexpected choice, and I found your reference look to be quite humorous, even though it was a stretch. Last season I clocked you on using dialogue as a crutch... and I wasn't impressed that you completely ignored that critique, however this time I think it wasn't as bad. Your answers were really funny, but I feel like you could have edited it and shaved off a lot from your submission. However, you still captured the essence of Uma Kompton and I was thoroughly entertained. As for your runway, I don't really think the white suits Aries, but otherwise you did good. It's a cute look and I like the little horns. Next up...Manila Luzon Nicholas: Your snatch game tonight wasn't terrible, but what it made it bad was the fact that it seemed very recycled. It had too many chunks of Manila's actual snatch game from AS4 and it didn't really seem like your work. It would've been better if it were somehow funnier than Manila's, but it was worse. Your look totally embodies Barbra and it's honestly spot on, and it definitely has similarities with the reference, but your runway was a huge miss for me. That look is not Leo, like at all! Leo is a lion and I don't get any essence of the sign or what it stands for. Overall, you seem to be falling behind for many different reasons, and it just might be your time to go. Chi: Your snatch game was... kind of underwhelming. I thought the reference look was alright, but the answer seriously just felt like a recycled version of Manila's AS4 snatch game. There was no creativity and I felt like you didn't put much research into Barbra, and if you did then it didn't show. Your zodiac look is giving me 0% Leo, and it baffles me that you seemed to think it fit the category. At this point I feel like you're running on fumes, and you need to step it up if you want to stay in the competition. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: Tonight, I think you definitely captured the essence of Eartha in your snatch game, but you broke the number one rule of snatch game...be funny. Your answer was not funny and it honestly just fell quite flat. Your snatch game look however was on point, but your runway was a huge miss. I get what you were going for, but it was a huge reach. The look however is stunning, but it doesn't fit the theme. Overall, I know you can do better than this and I hope you can just take our critiques and just keep pushing because we believe in you, but it's pointless if you don't believe in yourself. Chi: Now, your Eartha Kitt was spot-on, but your fatal flaw tonight was the fact that it wasn't funny. I didn't think your snatch game was clever or interesting, and I was honestly just bored. And although your look was giving me Eartha, it was honestly just kind of ugly and I feel like you didn't do her justice. As for your runway, I'm not getting any Virgo at all. I read your explanation and it's a SERIOUS stretch. I might have accepted it if it weren't for the fact that you're Valentina and I know there were SO many options for this category. Tonight was not great for you. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. But, before you leave I'm curious to know, who do you think deserves to go home tonight and why? Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Lady Gaga You're safe. A'keria Chanel Davenport Your Cardi B was OKKUUURRT... Dominique DaVine Your Rebecca More was more than just a cock destroyer... It destroyed the competition... Dominique DaVine Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. A'keria Chanel Davenport You're safe. Manila Luzon Your snatch game was recycled and underwhelming... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Asia O'Hara Doing Beyoncé, is not your Destiny child... Valentina Your Eartha Kitt was on character, but it lacked humor... Valentina You're safe. Asia O'Hara I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours! Good luck and don't funk it up! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Asia O'Hara Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Manila Luzon You did your best, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts